Split Personality
by Hunter0012
Summary: the fates, changed percys gender for a whole year. after one month, he will switch genders every day, and won't have any memories about the opposite gender. The fates allow him to switch back to a guy, or be a girl. Both genders will experience a lot of fun, making it hard for Percy to choose whether to switch back or not. femPercy! a lot of pairings, not necessarily one.
1. Oh no's!

**Split Personality**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah I know 2 stories in a day. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Oh no's!**

**Percy's POV**

I woke up one morning at exactly 7:30. I had a good night's sleep and my body was freshly rested. I stretched and got up. I went to the mirror to brush my teeth when I saw a sight that terrified me. I was a girl. I screamed. I hate hair that came all the way to my shoulder blades. My manliness were all gone. I quickly brushed my teeth and ran out of the Poseidon's cabin. I banged on the Athena cabin door.

"HEY! HEY!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Malcolm opened the door groggily and looked at me.

"Well hello beautiful, I haven't seen you around here. Who are you?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes at his antics.

"It's me, Percy Jackson! Give me Annabeth!" I yelled.

His eyes widened.

"ANNABETH!" he ran out and called.

Annabeth came up to the front and asked, "How can I help you daughter of Aphrodite?"

"It's me Percy!" I replied.

Annabeth gaped at me. "How?!

"I'm not sure what happened. I need help!" I said.

"Wait, first lets think of a new name for you. I know Perci Jackson!" she exclaimed.

"Sounds same to me," I replied.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but the spelling is different. It ends with a I not a y," she replied.

"Oh, ok," I replied back.

"Hey Perci, let's go to the mall to get you new clothes. Maybe a dress, and high heels, and so many things!" she exclaimed.

I stared at her.

"Hey, just because I'm all brain, doesn't mean I don't like fashion, let's go!" she said.

Immediately after she said that a note popped out.

**Dear Perci,**

**We changed your gender because it would be entertaining to watch. After a year or so, we will give you a choice to change back or stay what you are. You might have fun as a girl. Anyways, your life is always an entertainment for us. After you get used to being a girl, in about a month or so, you will change back. So after one month you shall be a girl. The next day a guy. The following day a girl. You won't remember what happened in your opposite gender. If you're a girl, you'll only remember your life as a girl, not a guy. After an year, it's your choice.**

** Sincerely The fates.**

"What?!" Annabeth exclaimed.

I steadied my breathing, but ended up crying.

"I don't want to be a girl!" I sobbed.

"Damn me and my emotional self!" I yelled.

"Don't worry Percy, all girls go through this, anyways, off to the mall!" Annabeth exclaimed.

**And done! Here it is, hope you have a nice day.**


	2. Dress and Surprise

**Chapter 2- Dress and Surprise!**

**Here is chapter 2 guys, hope you enjoy. Something happened during basketball. Yesterday, the thunder lost to the nuggets 114-104, at the Thunder arena. They will go to Memphis today. To redeem themselves, I hope they beat them. Anyways on with the story.**

**Day 1**

**Perci's POV**

Annabeth told me that we had to go to the mall. She dragged me to Hot Topic. There were some monsters, and they were all pervs. I mean seriously. Here's an example.

"Hey Annabeth!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"No monsters at all!" I replied.

"Why'd you jinx it?" she asked as she facepalmed.

"That was sorta the point," I began to say, but we heard rustling in the bushes.

Out popped 5 of telkhines. They bared their teeth at us, but then they saw me.

"Who's this sweety?" one asked.

"Don't know, but she looks reaaaally hot," Said another.

"Come baby, join us, we play nice!" the third one said.

I made a face. Pervs.

"Shut it, faggits!" I said, although there was a small blush creeping up my face. Damn it.

"WHOOOO!" the fourth one said, "your blushing!"

I snapped.

"All right then," I said, "your so ugly, your mom abandoned you for Medusa!"

"Ooooooh, burn," replied Annabeth.

"Ouch baby that hurts!" said the 2nd telkhine.

"No one disses us like that, no one! Get em boys!" the 5th one said.

They charged at us. Just what I wanted. I took out Riptide and sliced through one. Annabeth took out her dagger, and plunged one at the telkhine's heart. I summoned a ball of water and threw it at a telkhine. It hit him with a force of a bullet. He disintegrated. The others ran away like the cowards they were.

"That was sick!" I managed to say.

Annabeth was caught up in laughter.

"Of course! Man you saw how they were hitting on you?! Hilarious!" Annabeth said, doubling up in laughter.

I glowered at her and said, "Alright, you got your laugh, now buy me a dress!"

"Woah buddy, never knew you took a liking to dresses!" she exclaimed. She doubled over laughter much harder and soon she was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Annabeth?" I asked.

No answer. I tried again louder, and guess what. Same results.

"I'll meet you up at Hot Topic. It's right across the street," I tried to say.

Still no answer. Sigh. I made my way up to Hot Topic and went inside. This place was beautiful. I examined the skinny jeans section. I needed new shoes, as well as undergarments and a bra. Gosh, I feel so awkward saying that.

"Hey baby, you need any help?" asked someone.

I whirled around to see a man around 17 years old.

"My name's Jake, I work here," Jake said.

"Wow, my name's Perci," I replied.

"Sweet name for a sweet person," he cooed softly.

I felt a blush creeping up my face. Damn those blushes. **(No offence to any blushes out there)**. "Yeah, well may I know where the girl's section is?" I asked.

"Sure, it's here," he replied as he led me to the girl's section.

There was a footstep running and I turned to find an out of breath Annabeth.

"I got here as fast as I can," Annabeth replied.

"It's about time," I muttered.

"Anyways, Percy, you can't buy a dress or high heels, it's to inappropriate," she said.

"Then what?" I inquired.

"Hmm, maybe a T shirt, skinny jeans, and boots," she replied, "oh and tampons."

"Sure," I replied.

She fell into laughter **AGAIN!**

"Do-you-know-what-a-tampon-is?" she said mid word.

"Um no," I replied.

She told me the meaning and my eyes grew wide.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" I exclaimed.

She laughed even harder. I looked over to see Jake trying hard not to laugh, but failing. I growled.

"Alright, quiet!" I hissed.

She finally shut up.

"Let's just buy clothes and go!" I yelled.

After we bought the clothes, I tried them on and it fit perfectly.

"Perci, your too pretty!" Annabeth exclaimed.

I felt offended.

"Your point?" I asked.

"Umm monsters?" she replied.

**T Rated Scene**

"MOTHER FUCKING SON OF AN ASSHOLE. MOTHER FUCKING RETARD SHOULD GO SUCK A DICK AND GO CHOKE ON IT! FUCKING ASSHOLE! DOUCHEBAG. RETARTED FAGGIT!" I shouted.

**T Rated Scene End**

Annabeth put her hand on my mouth and hissed, "QUIET!"

I immediately shut up. An idea came to my head. "BLACKJACK!"

We arrived at the borders of camp half blood. Surprisingly, Chiron was there.

"Hello, you must be a new demigod!" he said.

"Hi Chiron," I said.

Chiron seemed surprised.

"How?" he asked.

"It's me Percy Jackson," I replied.

**At the Big House**

"Explain how this happened," Chiron said.

"Well, the fates said that they wanted to make my life more interesting, so they changed me into a girl," I replied.

Chiron looked really surprised. He looked at Annabeth and Annabeth's eyes widened. I figured a bad new was about to hit me.

"Percy the gods are visiting us," Chiron said.

My eyes widened. My luck can't get that bad. But it was my luck that we are talking about.

"When?" I asked.

"Today, right about 10 seconds," Chiron said.

My eyes widened and I ran out of the Big House and into my cabin. There was a window, so I could peek out. I saw a flash and out came the gods. There were only male gods. Crap, I thought to myself. Can my luck get any worse? The gods all flashed in and were greeted by the campers.

"Rise, demigods," Zeus replied.

I couldn't hear what Chiron was saying, but he pointed to the dining pavilion. The gods all sat down according to their sons and daughters. Poseidon sat at my table and was waiting. He had a normal expression at first, but soon it turned into worry.

"Where is Percy?" he asked.

"You mean Perci?" Annabeth replied, and the moment she said that, she put her hand over her mouth. Thankfully, Poseidon didn't notice anything wrong.

"No Annabeth, Percy," Poseidon replied.

"He should be coming soon," Chiron replied.

I had to face my fears. I soon sprinted outside and went to the pavilion. I held my breath. As I walked in, I could see the stares on me. Everyone besides Annabeth and Chiron thought I was going to the Aphrodite cabin. I surprised them by sitting next to my dad. Poseidon's eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" he asked, "are you new?"

"Hey, dad, it's me your son, Percy Jackson," I replied.

Everyone grew silent and their eyes grew wide.

"WTF!" Poseidon yelled.

**Alright** **guys, chapter up. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. real chapter title (capture the flag)

**Chapter 3- Gods trying to hit on me! (oh and campers)**

**Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews. Oh and btw D: Remember yesterday, the Thunder lost to the nuggets? Well yesterday, they lost again! They lost 90-89. Stupid Bayless sent it to overtime with a three and stupid Gasol tipped in the ball to give them a lead 90-89. Now we're 2 games far from the Spurs. I mean seriously? We need first place. Every since, the James Harden trade, grrr, it ticks me off. The OKC big 3 ripped apart. At least we got Kevin Martin. Good guy. Oh and we lost to the Spurs by 12 around last week, and they didn't have Tony Parker! We still lost! WOW! Anyways, we still got this. We will go against the Orlando magic tomorrow and we will beat them. You hear me? Anyways enough ranting and on with the story.**

**Disclaimer for CH 1, 2, and 3. I don't own PJO or HOO. All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Warning: Some characters may be OOC**

**January 1, 2012, Afternoon**

**Perci's POV**

"Yes, dad it's me," I replied.

He looked horrified.

"What happened?" he asked.

I handed him a note and read silently to himself. He cursed under his breath.

"What does it say brother?" Zeus asked.

"He will be a girl for a year," Poseidon said.

All the guys looked extremely happy, while Annabeth just glared.

"At the end of the year, he will decide whether to be a guy or girl," Poseidon finally said.

There were still some murmurings, but a lot of guys looked at me lustfully. It was strange. Suddenly a bright light flashed the room and everyone besides the gods averted their eyes. Out came the female goddesses. It's about time.

"Who is this girl?" Artemis asked.

Poseidon sighed, as he explained to Artemis about me. Artemis' face brightened like the moon.

"She can join the hunt!" she exclaimed.

"NO!" all the males shouted.

"Seriously, you all are pervs. I mean the only reason you don't want her to join is so that you can have her as your girlfriend. That's why boys are insolent pigs, only caring about lust," she glared.

"Aww come on sis, I know you love us," Apollo cooed.

"DON'T CALL ME SIS!" Artemis replied.

Apollo shrugged.

Artemis turned her attention back to Perci. "Well, Perci?" she asked sweetly her anger melting.

"Ummm, well no boys will be good," she replied.

"AWWWWW! COME ON!" all the men yelled.

"I accept," I replied.

Artemis smiled. I saw Nico glaring at the floor. What's up with him?

"Now follow what I say," replied Artemis, "I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."

Sounds easy enough. I was too distracted to see Nico coming over to me.

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hu-," I said, when Nico grabbed me and turned me around.

He leaned forward and gave me a passionate kiss on the lips. I was shocked, but obliged. After around 10 seconds, we broke apart.

"Remember this kiss, do you still wanna join the Hunters?" Nico asked.

I was stunned and out of breath. WOW. I never felt so amazing in my left.

"I-I'm sorry Lady Artemis, I just can't," I said ashamed.

The whole male group cheered and wooted. Artemis glared at them, but Nico the hardest. She turned to me and found my shoulders slumped. Her gaze softened. She flashed out to whoknowswhere. Apollo came up to me and flashed his usual smile.

"Nice job standing up to my little sis back there," he replied.

I smiled.

"I wasn't the one," I replied, "he was," I pointed to Nico and ruffled my hair.

"So…. Are you taken?" Apollo asked.

"No," I replied. All the males in the room brightened up.

There was a wolf whistle in the room, and I saw Luke. I was shocked.

"Luke, how?" I asked.

"Do I know you o pretty lady?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"It's me Perci Jackson," I replied.

Luke smiled.

"Haha, nice joke," he said.

"Luke, it really is him," everyone chorused.

Luke's eyes widened.

"Per-Percy? What happened to you?" he asked.

I groaned as I explained to him everything that took place.

**No one's POV**

Luke looked really stunned after Perci finished her story.

"Wow, just wow," he replied, although she could see lust in his eyes.

"ATTENTION!" exclaimed Chiron.

Everyone turned their attention to Chiron.

"Thank you gods for coming here, and now it is time for Capture the Flag! Gods will be spectating. No direct or indirect interference allowed. Athena and Ares cabin will lead. Choose your cabins.

Immediately, the Athena and Ares cabin males started shouting, "Poseidon's cabin! We need Percy!"

They got into an argument and would have escalated far, but the stern look from Athena cut them off, although Ares looked disappointed.

"Now, we will do this in an orderly fashion, everyone compromise," she said.

**(Line break)**

It was Ares, Apollo, Hermes, Demeter, Hephaestus, Zeus, Hades, and Aphrodite, against Athena, Poseidon, Dionysus. Athena cabin had sacrificed, the large numbers for Percy.

"Damn do they want me more than winning?" Perci thought.

"Everyone, positions!" Chiron replied, "no bounding, gagging, maiming allowed! I will serve as referee and medic, and so will the gods! Let the games begin!"

The conch horn blew and the game started.

"Alright, Perci, you got defence," said Annabeth.

"Why?" Percy complained.

"There are still a lot of lustful campers. We don't want any incidents," Annabeth replied.

"Ok, fine with me," Perci replied as I went to our flag.

I saw some male campers.

"Join us cutie," one said.

"Keep you guard up," Percy told them.

"Don't worry honey pie, we'll protect you," an Athena camper said.

"I know how to protect myself!" Perci exclaimed, angrily.

Suddenly a bunch of Ares warriors bursted from the bush.

"Get Perci!" they exclaimed.

The Athena campers got to their feet with their weapons. They positioned them at the Ares campers. There were just too much. One grabbed her roughly and yanked her.

"HELP!" Perci exclaimed, but there was just too much. Perci was dragged away into the forest.

"Please anyone help!" Perci tried to say.

"Now be a good girl and follow our orders, or you will die," one replied.

The other Ares campers whispered something to him and he paled.

"Never mind, not die, but be brutally tortured," he said with a smile of satisfaction.

"Go to Hades," Perci whispered and she called on the river. The wave crashed on them and knocked Perci loose. She fainted from exhaustion as the Ares campers were scattered away.

**Alright guys here it is. Hope you enjoy. Remember not all chapters will be funny. Some will be romantic, or angsty. Thanks. **


	4. AN

**Guys, I'm so sorry for not updating for a long time. Guys forgive me. I promise, I will post today or tomorrow surely. I'm very sorry. So sorry. I promise I'll make the next chapter long. Again, I am very sorry. **


	5. New Love

**Chapter 4- Saving and new love?**

**Anyways here's the story.**

**Perci's POV**

I woke up in the infirmary and I felt dead tired. My bones felt like they were gonna explode. Luke came in the door along with Poseidon and Chiron.

"You ok Perce?" Luke.

I looked at his face. His scar was no longer there. He looked handsome. Ugh, what am I thinking? Anyways, he looked beautiful. Luke touched my face and I smiled.

"Perci," my dad's voice came.

I turned around to find him towering over me. He leaned into a hug and we embraced.

"Don't worry, Perci, the Ares Cabin will be punished severely, but not by Ares. By Aphrodite," Chiron said.

I shuddered thinking, what kind of horrible torture Aphrodite would inflict.

"What time is it?" I drawled.

"Time for you to stop being beautiful," a guy came in and winked at me.

"All right, Percy- I mean Perci, let's go," Dad said as he shot a cold look at the poor Apollo camper.

I got up and dad glared at the Apollo camper once more.

At the cabin, Dad sat down on the bed and I sat on the chair. My emotions were killing me. Did he hate me now since I was a different gender? Was life just prejudice like this? Tears pricked in my eyes and I brushed my hair to cover them.

"Perci, alright?" Dad asked sitting next to me.

"Yeah… Just peachy," I mumbled.

Dad grabbed me. "What's the matter?"

"Well, do you hate me?" I asked him. "Because I'm different?"

"No sweety, of course not," He pulled me into a hug.

A few tears leaked out of my eyes for no reason. Darn emotions.

"Perci, I have to leave." Dad said. He kissed me on the cheek and left.

I felt a smile bloom on my face. I was his little girl.  
"Perci!" Luke came in with a grin on his face.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"So, you want to hang out today?" Luke asked rubbing his neck.

"Sure," I said.

He grabbed me by arm and pulled me to the Hermes cabin room.

"Um, I don't-"Luke grinned at me.

"Hey there," Travis said grinning seductively.

"Um…Hi…?" I said.

"Bug off," Luke snarled.

Travis silently slunk away.

Luke rummaged through his drawer and drew a box. It was a blue velvet box.

"Here."

Inside was a necklace. A beautiful necklace. It had a heart at the end of the string that was golden.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Any time beautiful," Luke kissed me on the cheek.

I went outside a blush creeping on my cheeks.

"Perci, what were you doing there with those boys?" Dad asked when I went out.

"Well um-"  
"Perci, I'm very disappointed." Dad frowned.

He was thinking it the wrong way!

"Perci, you are grounded."

"But-""NO BUTS!" he thundered.

I headed to my room. This stunk. Very much.

**Luke's POV**

"You gave it to her?" a voice demanded.

"Yes, I will bring her here," I said.

"I see, so what does this girl look like?"

"Pretty. Very pretty," I said in a dreamy voice.

Her eyes, a shade of blue green, so beautiful…

"Well, when are you going to bring her?"

"Tonight."

**Well that was the chapter! I Hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
